Son Of the Shadows
by SeaSpawn17
Summary: A powerful halfblood is born.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Footsteps resounded in a dark alley, as a little boy, no more than 7 years of age, came into view. The boy was around 4 feet tall and had a thick mop of the darkest black hair you could find along with deep onyx black eyes. These eyes held a terrified gleam in them as he ran. They also seemed to be in a kind of shock. He did not recognize whatever it was that was chasing him, nor did he know why it was doing so. He only knew that it had huge red eyes and razor sharp teeth and seemed to want to hurt him. Even his 7 year old brain recognized that getting chewed to bits would not be good for his health. He did not know where he was running to, but still he ran as fast his small legs could carry him, taking him deeper into the darkness. He suddenly skidded to a stop as he reached the alley end. Panic stricken, he looked around for something he could use to defend himself. There was nothing. The hound neared him. The boy let out a terrified scream as the hound pounced. The wind picked up, and the ground cracked. Shadows burst out as if sensing their masters agony. As it pounced, they encircled the beast, caught it and slowly tightened their hold on it. The monster let out a strangled yelp as it burst into golden dust. A new presence entered the vicinity. As the boy's eyes drooped, his eyes found a pair of warm brown eyes. A warm motherly voice asked him what his name was. "Percy, Percy Jackson," he said as he was welcomed into the realm of Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hestia POV

Hestia was tending the flames of the hearth as usual. Just because she was peace-loving, most often forgot that she was the eldest of the elder six, the eldest and probably the most powerful daughter of Kronos and Rhea. She had watched on through the hearth as life progressed in homes. She had noticed a particular child; a sweet, beautiful boy, with a caring mother. She sensed that the boy was a demigod, one of her brother's kids. The dark hair and the dark eyes all suggested one god. She knew the boy would lead a harsh life; the prophecy had made sure of that, but she would help him as much as she could. She saw what his mother did for him. She married a disgusting man, that is if he could be called a man (what with the pig like eyes and whale like body), just to protect him. She admired her courage and sacrifice. One day however, crisis struck, the man used to beat the boy everyday when his mother went for work, but today, during this daily ritual, the mother walked in. Horrified on seeing the state of her son, she reached for her phone to call the cops. The man would have none of that. He took hold of her and smacked her hard across her face. She cried out in pain. Taking his chances, the child picked up a kitchen knife and charged across the room shouting out a battle cry. His step father noticed this and easily plucked the knife out of his hands. "You don't know how to use this, kid and neither could you. But thanks for the knife, i needed it", saying this, he plunged the knife into the mother's heart. Seeing this, the boy gave out a guttural scream full of anguish. The earth quaked, as if it could feel his pain. He looked as his step father with pure hatred and then saw shadows gathering around him. Going with his gut instincts, he thrust his hands at his stepfather and watched in wonder as the shadows collected around his mother's murderer. He begged for mercy, but he would not get any. Hestia looked on at the boy with wonder and awe. The child's eyes were as dark as hellfire. Then, she saw the shadows dissipate, leaving nothing behind.

With the adrenaline rush past, the boy's eyes dimmed but remained a hurricane of emotions, pain, sadness and confusion being most prominent. Then, the first tear arose, and the child broke down. The boy ran away from the scene. With an intention to help the boy, she flashed herself over to the house. Once she regained her bearings, she realized her senses were overcome with the residual power left in the area. At once she knew that this demigod was exceptionally powerful and that she nwould have to help him. But first things first, she went towards the gruesome sight of the boy's mother, and closed her hazel eyes. She put a drachma on each one and muttered an ancient blessing, giving her the final burial rights. The mother's body shimmered and then vanished. Satisfied, she looked around for the boy. Feeling uneasy, she sensed a monster in the area. She immediately knew the boy was in danger. With the sheer determination to save the boy fuelling her and pumping through her godly veins, she stepped out of the house and into the dark, cloudy night. She would have teleported herself had she known the precise location of the boy. Suddenly, she sensed a power flux in the area. It had to be him. She teleported herself to the location.

Hestia found herself in a dark alley. It was quiet, almost too quiet. She assessed the situation. To her shock, there was no monster there, but the tired child and her godly senses were enough to tell her that it had not just left, no.. The boy had killed it. He had killed his first monster at seven, without any training or weapon, but with sheer power. Again she was amazed by his powers. If she did not know earlier, she definitely knew now. The boy was very powerful.. maybe even the most powerful child her brother had ever had. She knew that the boy would have to be protected and kept a secret, at the very least, till he could fend for himself properly. If her dear brother Zeus learned of his existence or of his power, he would throw a fit and would try to blast him with his lightning bolt. Not that she or even the childs' father would allow him to, but still.

She willed her eight year old frame to grow to her twenty year old form. She also changed her fiery but warm ember eyes to mortal brown ones. She would hold this form till she explained everything to the boy. A form the boy would feel more comfortable with. She then approached the boy. "What is your name, child?" she asked him as she knelt down to his height. As his eyes fluttered shut, he said, "Percy, Percy Jackson."

Hestia caught Percy's frail frame just before it touched the ground and picked him up tenderly. She had to do something. She decided that it was time to have a chat with her brother. With that thought, after requesting permission to enter into his domain, Hestia teleported Percy and herself to the Underworld.

~Line Break~

Hades POV

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was sitting in his throne brooding. His onyx eyes were staring into empty space as he thought about recent years and the upcoming ones. He knew that they were going to be tough for he had broken his oath and had had a demigod. Sally, Sally Jackson was a wonderful mortal and he truly had loved her. She had managed to crack past his cold frame and had loved him. He wished he could do more for her. He cursed the Ancient Laws silently as he thought of his son. He knew that he would be in constant and grave danger from his youngest brother Zeus. Poseidon would not harm him. He was always the more laid back of the three and did not blame their children for their mistakes. Hades was going to do all that was in his power to train his son and make sure he could survive the cursed prophecy. Percy was going to be different, he mused.. he would be more powerful than any of his previous demigod children considering the circumstances of his birth..

Hades broke out of his reverie as he felt a slight tingle at the back of his mind. It was the sign gods had, that told them when another god requested permission for entrance into their domain. He was surprised. It was very rare for him to have an immortal visitor, or rather any visitor. He checked the god's aura to know who it was and recognizing it as that of his eldest sister and he quickly granted her entrance.

Hestia appeared in his throne room and he allowed a ghost of a smile to slip onto his face as he greeted his favourite sister. It quickly disappeared when he noticed that she was not in her usual 8 year old form but in an older one. She only did that when she had to talk about some serious matter (People rarely took an 8 year old seriously). Even this changed into a frown when he noticed the sleeping form of a child draped across her chest.

"Sister, it has been too long," he said "But I sense that this is not a fun meeting. Who is the child you hold in your hands?" "Hello Brother," greeted Hestia nodding her head in greeting," As for the child... why don't you see for yourself?" With that she lifted Percy up so that Hades could see him.

Hades' face first morphed into one of confusion. Then, his eyes sparkled in recognition and his expression changed to that of shock. Quickly catching himself, he turned his face into an emotionless mask. Steeling himself, Hades repeated his question," Who is the child?" Hestia's eyes twinkled in amusement as she saw her brother's failed attempt at appearing to not recognize the child. She simply said that she knew who he was. Hades' shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized that Hestia knew about his son.

Dropping all pretences and masks, "But how…? Does anyone else know?" he asked. Hestia shook her head and Hades sighed in relief. He knew that Hestia would never do anything to harm his son. "How did you find him?" he asked. "I am the Goddess of Home and the Hearth," she replied," I found him as I gazed through the hearth." She then remained silent for a while as both gazed at Percy as he slept through.

Hestia then told him the entire tale of how this situation came to be. On hearing about his beloved Sally's death, his face contorted into one of pain, sorrow and rage. He immediately summoned Alecto and told her to arrange a VIP pass to the Fields of Punishment for Percy's stepfather 'Gabe'. As Hestia continued with her tale, his eyes shone with worried pride as he heard the way with which Percy handled the hellhound and had avenged Sally's death.

"We will have to train him," continued Hestia as Hades nodded in affirmation. "He has a great destiny lying ahead of him…" said Hades, continuing Hestia's thoughts. He decided then and there that he would find a way to train Percy. He might not be allowed to interfere with his life, but he could definitely teach him one or two things. Hades had lots more leeway with the Ancient Laws since he was not an Olympian. He had lots of loopholes he could exploit. He would teach him to summon the dead at will. Percy would then be able to call the souls of olden heroes to train him. Yes, that was a good plan.

Hestia, sensing that her brother had already decided on a plan of action, bid him farewell. For a second, her hand and Percy's forehead glowed orange as she blessed him. Then handing him over to Hades, she left.

"These are going to be interesting years…" Hades said to himself gazing at his son and at the spot Hestia just teleported, as he also left to make living arrangements for his son…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[4 YEARS LATER]

[The day of the winter solstice]

Percy POV

Percy woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm clock. It was just six o' clock in the morning, and the Sun had just risen above the horizon. Waking up using an alarm clock and living alone might be considered tough for an average nine year old; however Percy was anything but that. He was mature beyond his years. He was roughly 5 feet 3 inches tall and had messy black hair that refused to be tamed. He had onyx black eyes with a ring of warm orange that seemed to flare when he got angry and shifted to a darker and terrifying shade when threatened. These were a part of his blessing from Hestia. The other parts of her blessing would be activated by her later in the future when Hestia deemed him safe enough and trained enough to control his additional powers. After drinking a dose of his daily potion, he got up and got ready just as he had for the past four years.

Percy lived in The Lotus Hotel and Casino, in Las Vegas. It was actually the modern base of the lotus-eaters who used to, since all the way back in Ancient Greece, ensnare mortals and trap them in their base forever. Time slowed down in the hotel too, as the world went on at a seemingly accelerated rate. This was what the potion was for. It made Percy resilient to the effects of the Hotel's magic. The potion had been prepared by Hecate, not that she knew it was for him, no, she simply owed Hades a favour. His father was the one who had decided that he was to stay at the hotel. He said that it had the additional benefit of keeping him safe from 'Lord' Zeus. His father had told him all about how his brothers and he had sworn an oath on the River Styx to not have children after the 2nd World War. He said that the oath was because of some prophecy but he would not tell Percy what it was until he was older. First Zeus and then he had broken it. Only Poseidon stayed strong. However, he said that he did not regret breaking the oath for he had truly loved his mother, and only regretted the misfortune that it might bring on Percy. At first, Percy did not understand this, but then, his father told him the story of his cousin, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. He told him how hordes of monsters found her and chased her and had almost succeeded in killing her before she was turned into a Pine Tree by her father. His father had also decided that very slowly, but steadily, they would reduce the potency of the resilience potion. This would help Percy build his magical resilience and would be very helpful in the future.

Finally ready, Percy shadow travelled to the Underworld. Shadows had always been his speciality; they seemed to call out to him; they were more receptive to him than any son of Hades ever born. Instead of regular shadow travelling by jumping into shadows which nearly all children of Hades could do, Percy could call the shadows out to him to engulf him and then shadow travel through them. However, even he could do this only two or three times without tiring too much, even considering the fact that he had been training for nearly a year in that kind of shadow travel.

Percy had started weapons training three and a half years ago. Till then, physically, he had simply exercised, mainly run, and made his young body lean and fit for the gruelling training to come in the future. He had also started learning mythology and general subjects like maths and perfecting languages like English, Ancient Greek and Latin from the spirits of dead children of Athena. Now, he had hour and a half long sessions in sword fighting, spear fighting, long range weaponry, strategy and his other theoretical subjects every day.

On his eighth birthday, Percy received his first weapon. It was a harpe sword, the very one his namesake, the legendary Perseus, son of Zeus, had once wielded millennium ago to slay Medusa. Percy was thunderstruck and his mouth had dropped open in shock when his father told him the blade's history. Hades told him that he had blessed the blade and the blade would be swallowed by the ground wherever and whenever he dropped it. When need be, all he had to do was stretch his hand out and think about it. It would burst out of the ground into his palm. That was the only weapon he currently owned, but his father had promised him more in the future as he went on attained mastery in them.

He stumbled out of the shadows next to the outer bank of the River Styx. It was dark and oily, its age old glory faded, under the litters left by the broken dreams and hopes of mortals as they descended into the Underworld. Within seconds, Percy sensed a spirit approach him. Knowing whose it was, Percy turned and bowed down to his mentor, not out of obligation but personal respect. Standing in front of him with a bloody heel was none other than the famed Trojan Hero Achilles. "You need not bow down to me, child." said Achilles. "I know that. However, I also know that you deserve respect." replied Percy. In return Achilles smiled. The smile slowly turned into a smirk as he told Percy to get ready for training. Percy held his hand out and a training spear popped out of the ground next to him. The spear was nearly twice the weight of a normal spear which helped Percy train as it made him nearly twice as good with a normal than what he is with the current one. Achilles himself wielded blood red spear.

Both got into a battle stance and charged. Percy fought as hard as he could but he could not defeat the spear master. Achilles pointed out his flaws as best as he could and within that hour itself, improvement could be seen in Percy's form.

Finally, after around an hour and a half, Percy bid farewell to his spear trainer as Achilles' spirit dissipated leaving him alone there once again.

Percy then summoned the spirit of his next mentor. It was time to learn strategy, taught to him by Odysseus. Odysseus taught him how to theorize and map infiltration plans into enemy bases. He also taught him escaping techniques and strategies. He was perhaps the most serious of all of Percy's mentors, however, on good days such as today, when they finished their portion of work earlier than usual, he would tell Percy stories of his past adventures. He would tell him about his Trojan adventures and his journey forth from there back to his homeland Ithaca. He had also told him about the beautiful Calypso and her cruel punishment.

After half an hour of reminiscing after their tiring strategy study, Odysseus told Percy that it was time for his next lesson. With that, his ghost wandered away towards Elysium where it had resided for the past millennia. Percy then summoned the ghost of his swords master, Theseus, son of Poseidon.

Theseus was the most easy-going mentor Percy had, but his name was still legendary for a reason. He was brilliant in his field and probably one of the best swordsmen in the demigod history of Greece. His skill with the blade was what Percy wanted to be able to match and for this he practised. Percy, even when he was nine, was still far more proficient with the blade than most twelve year olds. Now, most would consider him to be in a league of his own. As a part of the lesson, they duelled and Theseus corrected Percy of his flaws as they cropped up during the battle. 'Whap', the flat end of Theseus's blade struck Percy on his hands. "Focus!" said Theseus. Percy gritted his teeth in concentration. Slash, duck and then parry, that was all that went through his mind as he trained. Percy followed the pattern until the sword was knocked out of his hands by a powerful stroke from Theseus. Theseus told him that that was the end of their lesson. Theseus then said," Percy, there are good sword fighters and then there are great sword fighters. "Said Theseus, "Both are nearly equally good with their fighting technique. However, what makes the great ones better is their unpredictability and quick wit. They do not follow any pattern." he continued, "This is what makes it difficult for their foes to find holes in their style, because not having any set style is their style! This is what you have to achieve, such unpredictability, that no one, not even the gods of war themselves can predict your next move even if they wanted to." Percy solemnly nodded, pondering on Theseus's word of advice.

As he turned to leave, a major shockwave rippled throughout the underworld, one that even made him stumble. The very ground shook all the way up till the high roof as its ruler raged in a mighty fury, one such as which had never been seen in the last few centuries. Learning about Percy's mothers' fate was the only event that barely came close to it. Theseus' ghost dissipated. As he saw the chaos in the underworld, he thought," Damn! Somebody must have pissed dad off badly today." With that, with a slightly pale face, as if afraid of what lay on the other side, he jumped into a shadow, hoping to save the poor soul that might have invoked his father's godly wrath.


End file.
